Alice's Future
by TheBubbleMachine
Summary: This is what would happen if Alice was human, James and Victoria were her parents, and she had a nightmare. One-shot, maybe I’ll make it into an actual story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is what would happen if Alice was human, James and Victoria were her parents, and she had a nightmare. One-shot, maybe I'll make it into an actual story.**

**APOV**

**March 18****th****, 2009**

**Oshkosh, Wisconsin.**

_This _was living Hell. The night was dark and stormy. My parents, James and Victoria, were sleeping in the next room. It was one of those dreams that seemed so real, so intense. I was playing baseball, or rather watching it. It was storming out. There was a family of weird people with the same pale, white skin, with gold colored eyes. I caught the eye of the hottest guy there, what's-his-face, and he winked at me while giving me a crooked, sexy smile. WTF? I do not get guys winking at me. Not. At. All. Nobody wants me, short little Mary Alice Brandon, with the so-pale-you-can-see-through-it skin, icy blue eyes, and spiky short hair. Then the guy, with his pale skin and gold eyes, came over, like, really fast. I mean so fast that one second he was waiting in the batting line, (oh, yea, I forgot, who in HELL plays baseball in the RAIN?), and the next he was by my side. It happened so fast that if you blinked, you would've missed it. Hmm. When he got to my side, he turned to me and suddenly his lips were crashing against mine. Hey, back up, why were his lips cold and smooth, like granite? Well, the kiss was perfect in every way. Wait, I was _kissing_ him? Okay, so who did he lose a bet against? I mean, no sane person would ever want to go and kiss me. So, describing him, he is perfect in every way, tall, muscular, and lean, not fat. His hair was a perfect kind, gold curls, like a giant poof on his head. Ha-ha. He whispered in my ear, "what, you don't like vampire baseball?"

I was getting ready to reply when three figures came in the clearing. One had stringy blond hair, pulled into a ponytail, one had flaming red curls, and one had black dreadlocks. Hmm. Something about the blond and redhead was familiar. Then it hit me. _My parents_. They all had the same eyes, too. Crimson. Not good.

"Ahh, you brought a snack." James said.

"No, honey, we don't eat our own children." Victoria said.

"That's your kid? She looks nice. Pretty too." The other one said.

"Umm, who are you?" the blonde guy with gold eyes said. (Not the one that kissed me. I still can't believe that.)

"I think I can introduce you to two of them." I said.

Ten pairs of eyes, eight of them confused, turned to me.

"Uh, the blond one is James, and the redhead is Victoria."

"Alice, how do you know that?" my blond guy said.

"Those are my parents." I whispered.

"I am Laurent" Laurent said.

"I am Carlisle; this is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice." Carlisle said.

Ohhh so let me guess: Esme: the one with the caramel hair; Emmett: the big scary guy; Rosalie: the blond Barbie® doll; Edward: the guy with the messy bronze hair; Bella: the girl with the chocolate colored hair; Jasper: the guy who kissed me?

Who I am guessing is Edward looked at me and nodded. Nodded? What, can he, like, read minds or something?

Another nod. This is scaring me quickly. Okay, and then to top it off, Laurent came up and scooped me in his arms, me screaming bloody murder.

**AN: okayz, so, I'm making it into a story, so I need ideas for a plot line. Please review for me! Best plot line gets mentioned in the next chapter.**

**~Randall**


	2. Waking up

**Hey! I decided that you guys are going to get the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do, however own Stephanie Meyer, therefore, I own twilight.**

**Steph: You do NOT own me!**

**Me: Yea I do! **

**S: You did not just go there!**

**Me: Yes I did and I bought property!**

**S: O no you di-in't! *does the finger thingy and the head thingy that goes with it***

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

I woke up, screaming. James and Victoria came into my room, worried.

"What's wrong, baby?" Victoria asked.

I then noticed that there was something familiar about them that I remembered from my dream. I decided that it was time to leave. NOW. I realized that it would be hard to leave from my mother and my father, I am sorry, ahem, James and Victoria, the people who had raised me from the time that I was left on their doorstep 17 years ago.

"I'm fine, Mom," I said.

"Okay, but if you need anything, just holler, alright?"

" _Mom, I'm fine!!"_

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight Mom"

I waited till I heard snores coming from their room to start packing. I packed a swimsuit (just don't ask why), two pairs of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, five tee shirts, three pairs of jeans, 3 tank tops, flip flops, Converse™ high top sneakers, a jacket, and so on and so forth, adding about $5000 to my purse. I jumped out the window with my bag, landing on the tree branch (barely) outside my window. I shimmied down it, running towards my freedom, I was 18 after all. Okay, maybe not yet 18, I had about another 2 months to go. And then, when I was at the train station, I realized what it was that was so familiar about my dream and James and Victoria.

It was

**Dun dun dun!! I would like to have about 4 more reviews before I post the next chapter! Okay, and her outfit is going to be posted on my profile ASAP!!**

**3,**

**Randi!!!!**

**P.S.: AshleyMarie07, you get a cookie for being the first reviewer!!! Luv ya!**


End file.
